Everlasting Nightmares
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: Nightmares. Oh, they truly are the best, for some people, like Pitch Black. Four poor souls, the teens biggest fears, he knows all of them.Dreams come true?, why not nightmares? And he can bring them to life. A/N: VOTE WHAT PAIRINGS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE! THANK YOU! A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crosscover


**Chapter 1: Guardians**

Winter, it was always winter. He could've sworn that every, single, winter, something bad happened to him. Like today, he was lost. He didn't think he had every gotten lost in the forests before. He knows them all like the back of his hand. Of course though, he had to remind himself, this was on a total different island than Berk. It was north of his homeland, no one had came with him besides Toothless, his trusty dragon and best friend. The dragon was walking right next to Hiccup, supporting the now, obviously limping boy. His stupid prosthetic had started hurting like never before, sure, it hurt like hell when he had first lost his leg in the battle with the green death, the largest of all dragons.

But that was bound to happen, that it'd hurt at first, of course, but this was different…it was a numbing pain. Like, as in he couldn't feel the stump, kind of like when your feet fall asleep and you try walking; you don't know where you are placing your tingling foot, so you'd stumble around and your legs would feel like jell-o. He hated that when it happened. So Toothless was helping him get through the thick, cold, blindingly white snow that reached up to Hiccup's knees. Every once in a while he told the dragon to run around, get some energy out, so he was left alone, trudging through the snow. Boy, did the think Viking hate that snow.

"God damn snow," He growls, kicking at it with his good foot, howling at the pain that traveled up his leg from the compact. "Jackul Frosti…You are the bringer of my pain." He snarls, looking around for the black mass that served as his dragon.

You'd think, hey, why doesn't he fly back home? Well, there are many reasons, one of them being that the red fake tail fin was frozen solid, so the Nightfurry was currently incapable of flying. They could burn the ice off with Toothless' fire, but that would be a big risk of burning the fin off as well, therefore they'd be stuck on the island until people noticed he was gone and came searching for him. And of course because he chose one of the islands that no one would even think of going to, it would be one of the last places to be searched, therefore he'd be waiting longer for his "rescuer"…he didn't like the thought of having to try and _hunt _in this blizzard.

Oh yeah, that's another big problem, currently there was a blizzard. He couldn't even see ten feet in front of him. No, everything was white. Actually, it was starting to blind him. He snickered, rubbing his frostbitten face with his hands. Luckily, he had remembered to wear a wool scarf that happened to be green and white, and mittens to cover his hands. He wore boots that were very similar to his summer ones, only these were taller, reaching up to his knees, and his pants are the same as normal. He wore a long sleeved green tunic much like his summer one as well, only, it was thicker material, and under a heavy fur coat.

Without warning, a spot of pure black ice forms in front of him, and of all the irony, he stepped forward with his prosthetic and slipped on the ice. "Ah!" Hiccup cries out, falling face-first into the ground.

Tears flood in his green eyes, threatening to fall. No, he wouldn't allow that, Viking's are tough. He's a Viking. He wouldn't cry. Nope. He bites his lip, moving so that his legs lay in front of him and he sat down, staring at his toes. The ice is still there, under his feet, he narrows his eyes. Hiccup was taking a path, that Toothless had melted, meaning the dry grass was there, and no ice or snow -besides the snow that was falling through the dense forest of course- was there, in the path. So where on earth did the patch of ice come from? He glances around, seeing nothing. That is until Toothless lunges out of the snow and in front of him, snarling at something unseen in the trees.

Hiccup's eyebrows furrow, "What is it bud?"

Toothless growls, glancing back at the auburn haired boy, whining slightly, then nodding in front of him. As if…something or someone was there, that he couldn't see. Hiccup snickered, of course he couldn't see it, Toothless was blocking his sight.

He rolls his eyes and stands up weakly, poking his head around Toothless, trying to see what the dragon was obviously blocking his view from, "Toothless, what is it-?"

The dragon shutters, unfolding his wings, blocking Hiccup completely. The Viking boy huffs, backing away from the bat-like wings. He crosses his arms, tapping his foot on the ground angrily. Forgetting about the ice patch once more. He yelps as he slips, landing roughly on his back. This caught Toothless' attention, causing the black dragon to release his attention on the strange _creature_. The thing looked human, but he floated and smelled strongly of ice and wilderness…unnatural, supernatural. The dragon snorts, turning around and waddling over to Hiccup, giving him a small whine and a once over, he looked fine. Just groaning and struggling to get up, that's all.

"Oh! Are you okay?" A voice asks.

Hiccup and Toothless freeze, both shocked to hear a voice. The Nightfurry growls a warning, swishing his tail behind him, as if to knock the chuckling male of his feet. But only swooshed through emptiness. Hiccup's eyes widen, focused above his dragon's head, watching the floating teen with wide, forest green eyes, jaw slack. The guy chuckled once again, he had ice blue eyes, full of laughter, he had white hair that looked light blue or cloudy grey here and there, and his skin…if Hiccup thought his skin was pale, he took that back. This boy's was nearly white…well, as white as skin can get that is.

And he was wearing pants that were quite similar to Hiccup's own, only…there was a belt, with no shoes, and he wore a strange blue hoodie that was covered with thin ice on the shoulders.

"Wha-who?" Hiccup stuttered, trying to come up with something to say.

The floating boys eyes widen, "Wait…you can _see _me? Wow, that's great! That means I don't have to figure something out to get you to see me! And to believe in me!" He cheers, spinning the strange frost-bitten staff of his in his hands.

Hiccup frowns, "Wait…did you say '_believe in me_'? What do you mean?"

The guy laughs heartedly, ignoring the glares and growls from the protective, over-sized, fore breathing lizard bellow him, "Yup, so you believe in Jack Frost huh?"

"Jackul Frosti?" Hiccup asks, standing up for the billionth time that day.

"Uh…" The guys fiddles with his fingers for a moment, "Yeah, but I prefer Jack Frost."

The brunette gasps, only to laugh nervously, "I think I'm jumping to conclusions but…are you saying you're Jackul Frosti-"

"Jack Frost." The boy corrects.

"Yeah, Jack Frost…Is that what you're telling me?" Hiccup raises an eyebrow.

"Exactly. You've got a good head compared to all those other heavy-duty Vikings back there. None of them could even see me when I come by to say: 'Hi, have winter!'" He laughs.

Hiccup nods with another nervous laugh, "Yeah, right. Like you're Jackul -Ahem- _Jack Frost_."

Jack grins, boy was he loving this boys attitude, "Uh, yeah. I am, or how am I floating? How come the blizzard stopped?"

Hiccup blinks in surprise, looking around he see's the blanketed trees now. He was so distracted he hadn't even noticed the change in the weather, "Oh. I d-don't know. Uhm, I didn't think that Jack Frost was…was _real_."

"Oh," Jack shrugs, floating beside Hiccup. "I am. If you didn't believe I was real then you wouldn't have seen me! Only true believers can see me. You, my friend, are a true believer."

Hiccup scoffs, "Uh, friend? I barely even know you! You barely even know _me_ and-"

Jack throws a snowball in Hiccup's face, quieting him, along with stunning him, "Shut up. Actually, truth is, I do know you. I've known you ever since you have been born, that's how old I am." The winter guardian snickers.

"Yeah, well, duh, you look my age." Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Uh, how old are you?" Jack asks.

Hiccup narrows his eyes, "Sixteen…almost seventeen. Why?"

Jack laughs, "Uh, I may _look_ your age, but I'm not." He lands next to Hiccup. "But, if I do the math…I am….about two-hundred and eighty-three years older than you." He answers, doing the math quickly in his head.

Hiccup's jaw drops, "Y-you're…_three-hundred _years old? W-whoa."

The winter sprite laughs, "Yup! Now, I'm assuming you are wondering why I am here? Besides the fact that this is where I live…" Jack glances around. "…On my spring breaks."

"…Uh?" Hiccup gulps.

Jack slaps a hand over his face and drags it down, "Look, I'm here because we need you."

"Okay, for what…? Wait-did you say _we_?" The small Viking looks around.

"Oh! Yes, I said we. Um, do you believe in the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, and the Sand Man?" Jack fiddles with his fingers, looking at Hiccup with hope in his eyes.

"Erm…_Kinda_. Why?" He asks.

Toothless suddenly growls, a playful look covering the protective one as he leaps for something in the snow. "AH! JACK GET THE BLOODY LIZARD AWAY FROM ME!" An…Australian male's voice shouts.

Jack smirks, "Does your lizard-"

"-Dragon." Hiccup corrects, trying to see whatever it was Toothless was chasing.

"-_Dragon, _wow…that's a bit weird. Uh-hum, does your dragon like to eat rabbits?" Jack asks, watching the black dragon pounce after Bunnymund.

"Um," Hiccup shrugs, glancing towards Jack, still a bit off guard that Jack Frost was _**really real and standing right there, while talking to him**_. "Probably."

Jack laughs, "Oh, okay, well, hold on one…sec. I need to freeze your dragon's feet for a while. Okay? Good."

Hiccup's eyes widen, "Wait don't-" He cringes as Jack floats over to the dragon and points his staff at Toothless' feet, ice jutting out and freezing the startled dragon to the ground. "-Too late."

"There we go, Bunny, I hope you'll repay me sometime?" Jack chuckles.

"Eh, don't get your hopes up, frosty." The large rabbit growls, dusting himself off. "Alright, lemme see this so called, '_Hiccup_'."

Hiccup gulps, wanting to melt into the ground right there and then, "U-uh, me?"

A large blur of grays appears in front of him, and when the figure stops, a large rabbit is standing in front of Hiccup. The shocked Viking yelps, backing up several feet. Bunnymund laughs, twirling one of his wooden boomerangs around his forefinger.

"This Hiccup? Ah, a bit scrawny, but, I see he has a…" Bunny glances nervously back to Toothless, "…A _pet_."

Hiccup glares at the rabbit, "_Friend_." He says bitterly.

"Eh, _friend_. Very big and full of teeth." Bunnymund laughs.

"Teeth?!" A girls voice shouts from the sky. Toothless glances up, letting out a startled sound as a blur of greens, blues, yellows, and pinks comes from the tree tops, stopping right in front of him. "Can I see?" She asks.

The dragon freezes, eyes wide.

"Um, who-who's this, and who's that?" Hiccup asks, pointing at Bunny then the feather covered girl hovering above his dragon.

"Oh, right. This is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. And this is Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy." Jack introduces the two.

Tooth looks up, hearing her name being said, "Me?" She grins, zooming over to Hiccup, "Oh! Isn't he the cutie Jack?!" She squeals grabbing Hiccup's face in her dainty hands. "Let's see your teeth…" She shoves her fingers into his mouth, forcing it open so she can see his teeth. Her smile wavers, "A little crooked…nothing braces can't fix!" She giggles.

Hiccup reaches up and removes the girls hands from his face, "Okay then…Hi." He waves nervously.

Jack smirks, "Don't mind them. They've got no manners what-so-ever."

Tooth's violet eyes widen, she turns back towards Toothless, "What's his name?" She asks quietly.

"Toothless." Hiccup replies.

She slowly flutters over to Toothless, "Tooth…_less_? He has no teeth?" She asks sadly, but before Hiccup has the time to answer she pries the dragons mouth open softly, "Oh, no teeth…" The dragon rumbles, then Toothless unsheathes his pearly whites. "Oh _wow_! He has retractable teeth! He's _**amazing**_!" She squeals, hugging the dragon.

Hiccup blinks, turning his attention back to Jack, "You said Santa Claus and Sand Man?"

"Oh, yeah. They're behind you." The winter sprite points behind Hiccup.

The small Viking turns around, gasping slightly once he see's the small golden man who waves with a bright smile. Hiccup waves back, shyly, and a little…scared. The other man was just as big as his father, only this man had red themed colored clothes, bright blue eyes, and a white beard. He also had tattoos on his arms, almost like a list of something…the only two words Hiccup could read were: **Naughty **and **Nice**.

"Oh-ho-ho, is 'dis 'da boy? Hiccup?" The jolly man asks.

"Yes North, this is Hiccup." Jack pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly.

The man -North was it?- smiles, embracing Hiccup in a large bear hug, "'Aye! It's good to meet 'ya! Unfortunately, this little visit can only last a little while…We've got to go get the others…the princess'."

"What?" Hiccup gasps, being released from the tight hug. "What are you-"

"We need you to help us in a battle. Saving the children of the world from Pitch Black." North cuts Hiccup off, knowing what the green eyed teen was going to ask.

"Oh, I have to check in with my dad- Wait a second. Who's Pitch Black?" Hiccup asks.

Jack laughs bitterly, landing on the ground again, setting a arm around Hiccup's shoulders, "He's the boogey man. He's also the douche who gives people nightmares. And he's come back again. Why you ask? I don't know."

"_We_, don't know. All that we know is that he's trying harder than last time we fought him, and this time…he's got someone on his side." Bunnymund growls, kicking at the ground.

"Who?" Hiccup asks.

The three older guardians share a sad look, "You'll soon find out."

Jack pouts, "But guys, why can't _I know_?"

"Because, that's for you to find out on your own." North says, his eyes dropping onto Hiccup. "Will you and 'yer dragon come with Jack, and the princess' to battle the enemy?"

Hiccup swallows, "Uh, wow…this is a lot to take in."

Jack leans over, cupping a hand around his mouth, "Please…we need you to. Besides, you and your lizard are probably the second best out of the four of us."

Hiccup backs away, raising an eyebrow, "What? Second best? Four of us?"

"Me, You, Merida, and Rapunzel." He rolls his eyes. "Best fighters in that order. Although, you're the smallest."

"Shut up…" Hiccup snarls.

Jack grins, "So, is that a yes perhaps?"

Hiccup sighs, looking over at his dragon who was purring and being petted by Toothiana, "I guess. I have to check in with my father though."

"Yes!" Jack shouts, doing a flip in the air, pumping his fists. "Let's go!"

"Wait." Hiccup walks over to Toothless, "I can't right now, his tail fin is frozen."

The guardians go silent. Toothiana grins, "Oh! I know what we can do!"

"What is it Tooth?" Bunnymund asks, crossing his arms.

"Turn…him…human." She whispers. "He's capable of it, he's a Nightfurry, they're kinda like reversed Werewolves, dragon and can turn human-ish."

Hiccup's eyes widen, "_**What**_?! He can do that? Wow!" Hiccup runs over to Toothless, "Hey bud, do you wanna be a human?" Hiccup asked him, he makes a shrugging motion. "That's a yes!"

"Oh isn't this exciting!" Toothiana shouts. She glances at Jack, "Or can you use the wind to carry him?"

Jack shrugs, sticking a arm out, then letting it fall to his side as if he couldn't hold it up, "Too lazy…Turn him human."

Everyone shoots the pale boy a glare, that almost had no meaning, before everyone stared at Toothiana. "Okay…so everyone close your eyes." She says quietly.

Everyone does so. As soon as she notices everyone's eyes closed she turns towards the dragon, and begins the chant that would turn the Nightfurry into a human/dragon -with her own eyes closed. Only about five minutes later, does the chant work.

"Wha…grrr." A male's confused voice speaks, everyone opens their eyes.

Toothiana gasps, "He's so…"

On the ground, was a human. Had a perfect tan, the black tail and wings of the Nightfurry, black ears as well, and pitch black hair that was slightly spiked and windblown, he had black scales that scattered over his bare shoulders and back. This was Toothless. He looks around at the people surrounding him, he still had his beautiful toxic green eyes, and the loving-protective expression. He was well built, toned muscles, and was thin, defiantly taller than Jack and Hiccup, a bit bigger as well…

Hiccup grins, "Toothless?" He asks.

The boys eyes land on Hiccup, and he breaks into a cocky grin, showing that his teeth were in fact, human, "…Hiccup…" His eyes widen. "…I can…_talk_?" He gasps.

Hiccup laughs, "This is amazing! Wait till I show the others!" He giggles, catching everyone's concerned looks. He coughs, "Uh, I mean…ha ha ha." He says in a deeper voice, smiling shyly.

Toothiana pounces onto him, not caring he was naked, she shoves her finger's into his mouth, gently yanking it open, "They're still human. Do me a favor…growl." She demands from the dragon boy, who does so. She laughs when the teeth turn sharp within seconds, and his pupils shrink. "That's so cool!" She glances at his bare chest, quickly blushing and fluttering away. "Uhm, someone should get him clothes…"

Hiccup laughs, walking back over to his dragon, he sheds the heavy fur coat off and sets it around Toothless' shoulders, "Put this on, it should cover…everything." He says quickly.

Toothless nods, "Okay…"

"We'll get 'ye some pants later boy, right now, we outta get to Berk, so 'ye owner can talk to his dad." North laughs. "Bunny, do us the favor?"

"My pleasure," The rabbit laughs, thumping his foot on the ground, opening a large hole. "Have a fun ride, mate." He laughs again, then points at Toothless, "Don't try eating me. Ever. Again."

The black haired teen pouts, oh yeah…he looks about eighteen, "…Okay…"

Hiccup glances at Toothless, watching nervously as the guardians jump into the hole, Jack laughs at the two, "It'll be fine…just, jump in. I'll be right behind you."

Hiccup nods, walking over to the pit, his legs wobbling. Toothless smiles slowly, standing up and jumping into the hole.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Jack asks, floating next to the trembling Viking.

"My…my leg." He confesses quietly.

Jack glances down, eyebrows shooting up, "Oh, uh, you afraid you'll hurt your leg huh?" He asks.

Hiccup nods, "Y-yeah. It's been hurting a lot lately."

"Oh, um…I can…carry you? Or control the winds, so you slide down slower…" Jack shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Uh, wind?" He blushes.

"Okay, good choice. Now…lemme help you really quick." Jack says, floating above Hiccup and picking the boy up.

He floats into the hole and sets Hiccup on the ground, gently. Then lets the Viking go, focusing on controlling the winds to help the small brunette down the hole back to Berk.

* * *

**There we go! I rewrote the chapter like I said I would! I think it's much better, AND I AM SO HAPPY! I THOUGHT UP OF A NEW ADORABLE PAIRING THAT NOBODY HAS COME UP WITH! IT'S THE TOOTH FAIRY/HUMANIZES!TOOTHLESS ONE! I HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS PAIRING BEFORE, SO I MADE IT. I CALL IT DARK RAINBOW AND TOOTHLEIANA! :ddddddd Do you think that is good? Also, the voting is still on...but WITH A NEW PAIRING! **

******HiccupXAstrid**  
**HiccupXJack**  
**HiccupXMerida**  
**HiccupXRapunzel**  
**JackXTooth Fairy**  
**JackXMerida**  
**JackXRapunzel**  
**MeridaXRapunzel**  
**MeridaXLake (he is an character of mine, that I made up)  
RapunzelXFlynn/Eugene**

******AND Humanized!ToothlessXTooth Fairy**

******Please vote, the two pairings that are in the lead are JackXHiccup and ********RapunzelXFlynn so far. I came up with a date where the voting will end, May 1st 2013. And whichever characters have no pairing...I will make that one up myself, with whatever characters I want too. SO VOTE FAST! And don't hate me for whichever pairings win...**


End file.
